Enchantment
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: A multi chapter story about Berkut and Rinea's relationship. Each title will show the perspective it is being written from, and the lengths will vary! I hope that you are simply 'enchanted' and - be aware - that it may contain spoilers and my own ideas!
1. Chapter 1 - Rinea

I am not entirely sure as to how I found myself caught in this moment; though I am not one to complain over such a magnificent moment to be caught in.

My back is straighter than a tree that is firmly rooted into the soil, my cheeks have a twinge of an aching pain to them from how hard I am smiling, and my eyes are locked onto two of the most entrancing ones I have ever seen… Dare I call them enchanting?

Before me, is a man that I never could have imagined to be sharing this dance with. He is everything that a woman – whom obsesses over physical features – would so desire. His firm hold on my right hand and left waist only emphasises the strength that his appearance presents. His fashion! While not everybody may like the darkened colours, consisting of mostly black with hints of grey, I cannot help but admire how well he pulls it off. Perhaps it is the way it seems to match his slicked back hair, and his more serious demeanour?

Perhaps.

But, even now, I still return from all of this, to simply gaze up and into his eyes. Behind them… I can see a gentleness, or perhaps that is the way that the candlelight reflects off of them. Could a man, next in line to the Rigelian throne truly be a gentle giant? That would be–

"Berkut!" I let out a loud shriek; one that echoed throughout the ballroom and caused my face to flush red out of utter embarrassment; after finding myself tilted to an angle, relying solely on his arm's strength!

"I apologise, milady." He says, before returning me to my feet. "But you were so far away, I couldn't resist the temptation of seeing you in all of your grace."

"Lord Berkut! I would not exactly refer to that as 'all of your grace,' it was more of a public embarrassment!" My tone must have been somewhat on the harsh side, as his eyebrows furrowed briefly – thankfully, it was only brief.

"I apologise once more, Rinea." He states, then lifts his arm to allow for a careful spin, to which I do comply. "I promise, I shall make it up to you. I would hate for you to take a disliking to me over something so miniscule."

I could not help but relax once more upon such words. His voice was smoother than the finest of scotch and his words were the ice that made the scotch taste even better.

"Lord Berkut, you are quite the gentleman. I would be damned a fool if I was to think otherwise and take disliking over something so petty."

He smiles.

Then, we sway in silence for a little longer. I took the time to really embrace and feel for every given moment; I was really being taken away by the sweet sounds of the orchestra and the coolness of the gentle breeze… And then he spoke.

"Rinea, I would like to get to know you in vaster detail. Would you like to join me in the castle sometime?"

Despite my ears suddenly only hearing the rushing of the blood around my body, and my mind turning into mush – the sort of mush that only a baby could create from their food – I respond. Unconsciously, but I do.

"I would be honoured."


	2. Chapter 2 - Berkut

Ever since that dance, I have been a mess. Maybe "mess" is too strong a word… I have become more human – I would say so at any rate.

As a prince, next in line to the Rigelian throne, you cannot help but be so formal; strict and bold in every one of your words and actions! My uncle; Emperor Rudolf; is a perfect example of this idea. The man embodies it! His rule is a strict one. If you asked anything of the king – dare you ask anything of the king – he would answer with fluency and grammar that only someone of higher education could possess; he would answer with confidence (as any ruler should) and he would stand by his word… Unless he was proven wrong, though that is a rarity.

Well, some of the peasants may carry a different belief to that.

Regardless of that, I believe that I am quite similar to him. Formal, strict and bold, yet gentle and caring – the latter two being a more recent discovery.

After having met Rinea, I have found myself become more and more curious. She's a simple soul – no – a delicate soul. I imagine, that if she were to fall, she would shatter into a million tiny fragments… A million tiny, yet beautiful, fragments! Each one would glisten beneath the sky and give off every colour of the rainbow: pure. Nothing could be purer than that.

One night, I had the most marvellous dream!

It started off rather sad. Emperor Rudolf had passed away, and I was left to rule over the land. My land! After I had been told the news, I went and stood out on the balcony. Instead of a field, however, I found hundreds of women gathered outside. Each one was screaming and cheering: 'Oh! King Berkut!'

Oh, how wonderful it was… I savoured every moment, and yet I still felt a sort of…

Then, I saw Rinea. She was the furthest away from the balcony; she wasn't even cheering. But, she was stood there, with a soft smile drew onto her face; cheeks a flattering shade of pink. She was the blushing bride, I suppose you could say.

But, then the dream to a horrid turn, and–

"Lord Berkut, Lady Rinea has arrived and is waiting for you in the hall." Says one of the many servants – John, maybe?

"I will be right down, allow her to take a seat." I turn to face him and offer a smile. "Serve her a drink, sir, and take the time to allow yourself one – you sound parched."

"As you wish, Lord Berkut." He responds; with slightly raised eyebrows; before he leaves.

I walk to my mirror and straighten my clothes, then my facial expression and then I exit to meet the lady. No, not just 'the lady!'

Rinea.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rinea

The castle is one of the most beautiful pieces of architecture I have ever lay my eyes on! Everything about it screams elegance and it honestly makes me feel rather out of place. It is as if I am the chip in the woodworkers finest carved piece.

Greenery is quite possibly one of my favourite features to admire, and the gardens are lush with: perfectly cut trees; thousands of flowers of countless different colours – colours that I did not know existed – and each stone along the path is colour coordinated and lined up to utter perfection! The more I gazed upon the fine work, the more I admired the time and effort put into maintaining such beauty. If only I could compliment the work of the gardeners.

The castle itself is also impressive. The stone work makes it seem almost impenetrable to the naked eye. If you looked closely, you could see each of the different peep holes within the stonework! Some holes wide enough to look out and see anybody approaching, others perfect for firing sneaky arrows out of. At the top of the castle, you could very clearly also see catapults! Mages and archers alike must be trained in using them to their tactical advantage – a genius idea – though it does make it seem more like a fortress.

Inside the castle there are: countless statues of famous figures, including the past monarchs, which I think is both thoughtful and respectful; royal blue carpets, lined with what looks like streams of gold all along it; all different forms of battle armour and weapons (though I could not begin to name many of those) and countless other priceless, ancient artefacts – such as fine paintings and what looks like transcripts from foreign lands.

One of the servants let me in, a man who goes by the name of Matthew, and he is most certainly gentle! He leads me inside and speaks to me as if one harsh word would cause me to fall apart in an instant – I supposed that a servant would often be on edge around people of a higher status.

No person would like to lose their job, after all.

And now, I wait for Lord Berkut. Matthew had informed me, that the prince would be down promptly, and that I am to enjoy a fine beverage with him: a fine glass of red wine.

He leads me along the stretch of a corridor into one of the first rooms along; which I am grateful for, as the end rooms seem like they are countless miles out of reach! I watch as my shadow alters position, first behind me and now in front – right next to Matthews – who is actually quite small in comparison.

We take a seat at the grand table made of, what seems to be, the firmest wood in all of Valentia. I almost melt into the chair upon first contact, as the cushion beneath me contrasts to the solid table.

"Milady." Matthew states, as he places two glasses of wine down. "You seem to have relaxed considerably now – I am glad."

"Hmm?" I question with a curious and higher pitched tone. He lets out a small chuckle before responding.

"When you entered, you were physically shaking. I thought that you were going to pass out! Either that or I thought that you were going to sprint away quicker than a cheater that is being hunted."

"Matthew!" I exclaim, reaching for the glass of wine, which I take a rather large sip of – and find that it is most certainly delicious! It is both sweet and sour.

We sit in silence for a little bit after that.

"If the truth must be told, Matthew, I was extremely nervous. I was wondering whether I should even come! A person like me, somewhere so royal? I couldn't imagine it – I honestly still think that I am dreaming." I smile at him.

"Then, why did you decide to come?"

I had not expected such a question. 'Why did you come?'

"Well…" I pause. "It would have been rude to decline such a kind offer. Well, and Lord Berkut was charming; kind; handsome…" I must have had a wistful look upon my face, as Matthew let out a sound resembling that of an 'Aww!'

I drink some more of my wine.

"Matthew, I am going to tell you a home truth." I look up from my glass. "My background is not one of grandeur."

"Oh?" He shuffles forwards in his seat, genuinely interested. So, interested anybody would think that he doesn't get chance to converse!

"My father was a soldier, you see. He fought in war, after war for what he believed in. My mother has always described him as brave; bold and strong. Unfortunately, I do not remember much of him."

"I am sorry, milady."

"My mother raised me for the majority of my life. She provided for us through her craftsmanship! If you gave her a needle, she could sew anything together!" I pause. "Quilts; sheets; clothes and anything you can fix with some thread. She was the best – she still is the best! Though, she doesn't work much now that she is married to another man: a noble." Matthew nodded, seemingly understanding why that changes her work.

Matthew opens his mouth, with an indescribable expression upon his face, and–

It clamps shut again upon Lord Berkut's entry. In fact, the man gets onto his feet and stands to attention altogether. If I had seen him behave in such a manor earlier, I may have assumed him to be a soldier; or perhaps a man associated with the services of Valentia!

"Lord Berkut, is there anyway in which I can serve you currently?" He questions, his tone of voice vague and carrying no specific tone whatsoever.

"Ah, yes!" Berkut says with a prideful voice. "Would you please see how the food preparations are coming along?"

"Yes, milord." The man heads for the door at a swift pace; but stops upon hearing the prince's voice once more.

"Oh! Would you also inform them that I am expecting a banquet fit for a queen?"

"Of course, milord." Finally, Matthew leaves, without so much as a glance in my direction.

The prince's attention now turns towards me; his face gentler than the flames coming from the chandeliers candles that keep the dining room alight. This follows with him walking around the table to sit across from me.

In that moment, my nervousness made a reappearance – I only hope that Lord Berkut fails to notice.


	4. Chapter 4 - Berkut

I currently sit facing Rinea, who is only on the opposite side of the table and yet she still feels millions of miles away: way out of my reach. I contemplate whether she feels the same. Am I millions of miles away from her?

She looks beautiful. Like all of riches of the world have been moulded into one person. Golds and silvers and so much more, all melted down and carefully shaped into her! If Gods paint humanity in their image, she is the depiction that people would follow – gentle and sweet. Perhaps a reincarnation of Mila herself?

Maybe a little too extreme.

She has a unique flower shaped accessory placed in her hair, and it suits her blue hair perfectly. The shadows it creates flatters the brightness of her head of hair. Her eyes seem to quiver beneath the candlelight; the flames seeming to dance inside them whenever she tilts her head back ever so slightly. Yet, even without the reflection of the fire, she seems…

"Milord. The chefs have taken your request into their stride; even on such short notice; and I managed to persuade them into offering you only the finest." The servant pauses. "Unfortunately, Lord Berkut, yourself and Lady Rinea must wait at least one hour for the food to be served. I offer my apologies for not being able to make the meal anymore speedy." I watch as he lowers his head and bows slightly.

I supposed that we could wait.

"Matthew, your service is already impeccable!" Lady Rinea speaks up for the first time upon my entry and I soon look in her direction to find her smiling, her quivering eyes having also stopped. "Thank you."

She looks to me and her smile falters. Interesting.

"Yes, Matthew, I could not agree more." I look back to him. "You relax yourself until service." Now, I take a stand and look to Rinea – and smile. "It will allow me to show Rinea the gardens – if she wishes to?"

She stands and strides round to my side.

"I would love to, Lord Berkut." I feel soft finger tips trace across my own, teasing my fingers into accepting her hand into my own. Like two puzzle pieces, our hands fit together perfectly.

"I will leave you both alone. Do enjoy the gardens." Matthew says, with a slight tone adjustment in his voice – emotion. Before I can say thank you, Matthew is gone.

So, I lead Rinea towards the castle's back gardens – not daring; not wanting to let go of her hand.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rinea

I cannot believe that I dared to hold onto his hand; I cannot believe that I am holding his hand; I cannot believe that he wants to hold _my_ hand!

Lord Berkut's fingers feel particularly rough, the shape enhancing some of his hands' bone structure and his skin has clearly been made considerably harsher from friction – I can only assume that it is caused from wielding a sword. After all, what kind of a royal does the work of a farmer? No royal works his hands in the arts of keeping a house spick and span, to the point where their hands are reddened or bloody.

After minutes of walking; with only occasional conversation instigated by Lord Berkut himself, which mostly consisted of him pointing out and naming a variety of different artefacts, with a slight hitch in his speech; we arrive in the gardens.

In a phrase: they are out of this world!

Acres after acres of land seem to stretch on and beyond, way out into the abyss… On these acres of land are: fruitful trees, consisting of apples; pears and fruit that I struggle to identify; extremely large bushes, that are the greenest of greens and grow many a different berry, including raspberries, blackberries and strawberries; large hedges that trail along the perimeter at ridiculous heights – it would certainly be difficult to infiltrate, as they seem thicker than any tree trunk, and – in the centre – there is a rather large lake. In the middle of this lake, there is an island. While it isn't particularly big, there seems to be something enchanting about it; I feel almost drawn towards it. Perhaps it isn't the small island, but perhaps it is just the way the sun hits the water and makes it shine – twinkle – like it is filled with stars instead of water.

"What do you think, Rinea?" Berkut questions, as he slowly leads me down from the castle door and across a bridge to the gardens – a bridge that I had not even noticed until now! It seems that water runs beneath it, and it has extremely small streams connecting it to the lake.

"Berkut…" I seem to breathe out the words in awe. "It is _beautiful._ Every part of it is so… Perfect!"

"Perfect? A bold choice of words needs reasoning." By the tone of his voice, it seems that the prince is being – playful? I feel my cheeks warm ever so slightly.

"It would be rude to give any other statement, Lord Berkut!" I exclaim. "Look at the trees; they are growing to be tall and healthy. The bushes! I have _never_ seen ones so plentiful, farmers would only _dream_ of such a harvest! Oh, and the lake! Lord Berkut, I have never been so mesmerized. I can't stop looking. I–" I am cut short by the sound of a light chuckle.

"I have never known a person so passionate about nature – you really are a… _breath of fresh air."_

I laugh, and I blush – he most certainly knows how to charm a woman.

"You should see it in the spring, Rinea, when it has blossoms blooming on the central trees. You would just love it."

"I am sure that I would, milord, but unfortunately it is the end of the summer season with Autumn only impending. I would need a miracle to witness such a sight…"

"I cannot perform miracles, but I can give you another invite – for the spring." He states, now halting to look in my direction.

"Milord! I– How could I accept such an offer so kind? You do not have to–"

"I _know_ that I don't have to. I _want_ to – unless you would be so bold as to reject my offer?" He smiles and; while it appears almost crooked; it still offers a gentleness and sincerity.

I cannot help but grin in response, a sort of excitement coursing through my veins!

"Reject Lord Berkut's offer? I would never!" I act in a surprised manor and I hear him chuckle. His chuckle is adorable and, yet, it still sends shivers running down my spine. "Thank you, Lord Berkut." I curtsy, holding onto my dress with my right hand.

"It is my pleasure, Rinea." He pauses. "But, please, just refer to me as 'Berkut'." I nod, despite the initial shock from the request. "Now, how would you like to have a brief boat ride along the lake?"

"I would not like to have a brief boat ride." Now he seems shocked. "I would _love_ to have a brief boat ride, Berkut." Having realised that I caught him out, he chuckles once more. Then, he leads the way – swiftly.

So swiftly, that I think he is as excited as I am.


End file.
